Mi heredero
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: Matsuri es novia de Gaara pero se entera que esta embarazada...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (me estoy cansando de escribir esto)**

**Bueno espero que les guste este fic…como siempre haciendo gaamatsus. Disculpen si me demore tanto en subirlo pero como verán los malvados profesores me llenan de exámenes, así que voy a intentar escribir los fines de semana. Bueno sin mas palabreo comenzamos… ¡disfrútenlo!**

Era de mañana y nuestro kazekage estaba sentado en su oficina como todos los días lo hacía. Estaba seleccionando las misiones al mismo tiempo que leía otros papeles, ese día tenía bastante trabajo y necesitaba concentrarse pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta- lo miro rezongándolo

-tienes que venir rápido- lucía asustado

-¿Qué pasó?-se estaba parando para irse con él

-Es Matsuri, está en el hospital- no se atrevió a mirarlo solo se fue corriendo a verla

No sabía lo que pasaba, solo quería llegar rápido al hospital, necesitaba verla. Desde que se había convertido en su novia él se había transformado en una persona mas cariñosa y preocupada aunque siempre con su voz seria y pose calmada. Llegó a la puerta del hospital, la abrió tan fuerte que casi la saca pero no le interesaba, se dirigió a la recepción y preguntó qué había pasado. La enfermera le dijo que solo había sido un desmayo que no se preocupara, pero eso no bastaba así que pidió para poder ir a verla, le dijeron que ella estaba dormida pero si gustaba podía ir para que cuando se despertara no estuviera sola. Entro en el pasadizo para buscar el numero de su habitación, abrió la puerta y ahí la encontró, echada en su cama durmiendo, él se sentó en una silla que estaba a su lado y la notó pálida, no le gusta verla así, quería buscar al doctor y preguntarle si tenía algo pero no se quería separar de ella. Para su suerte hicieron caso a sus suplicas, el doctor entro a la habitación y saludo a Gaara. Este no vacilo en preguntar por su estado pero el doctor no le quiso decir nada. Solo le explico que estaba bien, que no corría ningún peligro.

-entonces por qué no me puede decir que le pasa-ya se estaba molestando

-solo espere a que ella se despierte, sea paciente-trato de calmar a Gaara

En ese momento Matsuri empezó a moverse en signo de despertarse, abrió los ojos y miro a Gaara.

-ya nos puede decir que pasa-se sentó al costado de ella

-sí, bueno usted jovencita no debería tener relaciones a esta edad-dijo mientras le sonreía

Matsuri se puso más colorada que el pelo de su amado. Le daba mucha vergüenza ese comentario. Por lo contrario Gaara solo se inmuto a preguntar

-¿usted como sabe eso?-su tono estaba mas serio que nunca

-es simple, está embarazada-se dirigió a la puerta para dejarlos solos

-espere, quien está embarazada-no lo entendía

-pues Matsuri-se estaba riendo

-¿Matsuri qué?-estaba confundido

-Matsuri está embarazada-dijo casi gritando

Gaara la miro sorprendido, no era algo que se esperara ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna y al igual que él, ella tampoco, solo sintió cuando su mejilla se empapo del liquido que brotaban de sus ojos. No quería llorar pero estaba asustada, ser madre a los 17 años no era algo de lo que estaba preparada. Gaara solo le agarro fuerte de la mano y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque sabía que ni él mismo se lo creía pero necesitaba calmarla, no era bueno que se alterara. A la media hora el doctor le dio de alta, salieron del hospital y se fueron a la casa de él. Sus hermanos estaban en la sala esperando a que llegara Gaara, pero al ver que venía con Matsuri se aliviaron, sin embargo al ver su cara de preocupación le preguntaron qué había pasado. Gaara no dijo nada solo se sentó sin mirar a nadie y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Temari estaba al borde de la locura y les exigió que les dijera que había pasado. Necesitaba saber porque tenían esa cara de preocupación, estaba preocupada.

-estoy embarazada-fue lo único que dijo

-Gaara tan rápido ya la embarazaste, tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad hermanito- Kankuro se estaba riendo

-no es momento de bromear-le mando una mirada de odio

-tranquilo no es para tanto-le levanto la mano tratando de calmarlo

-increíblemente, Kankuro tiene razón les vamos a ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario. Van a ver que todo va a estar bien-dijo Temari

-gracias-Matsuri había parado de llorar

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un buen momento, hasta que Gaara se paro y les dijo que se tenía que ir a trabajar, que no había terminado y probablemente llegue tarde. Sus hermanos asintieron, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero Matsuri se molestó.

-no vayas, quédate con nosotros te acabas de enterar que voy a tener un hijo. Tu trabajo no puede ser mas importante que esto-le agarro la mano reteniéndolo

-no puedo, no por eso significa que deje de hacer mis deberes. Lo siento- se soltó y se fue

-no le puedes pedir que elija entre su trabajo y su hijo, no es que no lo quiera, es solo que su trabajo significa mucho para él, compréndelo. Trata de descansar y no esforzarte mucho mañana podrán hablar-dijo Temari

Matsuri se fue de la casa de los sabaku no y para dirigirse a la suya que quedaba unos pisos abajo, se había mudado cuando Gaara le pidió para que fueran novios. Pero antes decidió pasar a verlo. Fue a su oficina y lo miro por una rendija de la puerta que estaba media abierta. Estaba en su escritorio, sus codos estaban en la mesa y sus manos tapando su cara, se estaba tratando de concentrar pero esa pequeña pelea lo había puesto mal. Matsuri se sintió algo culpable, sabía que no debió hablarle así. Aunque no entendía porque lo había hecho, no se atrevió a entrar. Se fue directo a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto para echarse a dormir.


	2. no me hagas escoger

Bueno perdón por haber tardado en subir el capitulo pero como sabrán estaba muy ocupada con miles de examines que me dejaron…pero en las Vacaciones me esmerare en escribir mas fics. Me alegra bastante que les haya gustado el primer capítulo eso me inspira para escribir los siguientes, ojala que me salga bien y aunque suene cursi estar mirando la luna desde mi cuarto me inspiro. Sin retenerlos mas ahí está el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo!!.

Ya llevaba horas dando vueltas en su cama, pero no podía dormir le resultaba imposible pegar el ojo. Después de haber puesto a su novio entre la espada y la pared se sintió demasiado culpable. "_mañana me disculpare_" pensó. Tardo un poco pero al final cayo rendida entre los sueños. A la mañana siguiente Matsuri se despertó bastante temprano, como nunca lo había hecho, se fue a dar una ducha y salió a visitar al kage sin siquiera haber desayunado. Toco la puerta de los sabaku no, pero nadie respondió toco una ves mas y rindiéndose decidió irse pero justo alguien abrió la puerta con una cara de no haber dormido nada y pensando "_quien puede tocar la puerta a las 6 de la mañana_".

-¡Matsuri! Paso algo-dijo con preocupación

-no, todo está bien solo pase para hablar-agacho su cabeza

-te has despertado a las 6 de la mañana para hablar-le abrió camino para que pasara

-perdón, no sabía que era tan temprano, es raro que me haya despertado a esta hora, pero bueno a lo que vine fue a…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar

-no es necesario-dijo con un tono serio

-claro que sí, yo no tengo porque presionarte con tu trabajo-hablo apenada

-tranquila, yo siempre estaré a tu lado no tienes de que preocuparte-le dio un beso

-gracias-y le sonrió

-¿ya desayunaste?-pregunto el kage

-no, se me había olvidado-respondió la chica

-bueno, preparare algo que tienes que alimentar bastante bien a mi hijo-le dio un beso al pequeño bulto que se veía en su barriga

-tienes razón, yo te ayudo a preparar-y comenzó a cocinar

Gaara estaba asombrado, prácticamente él estaba estorbando en menos del tiempo que él lo hubiera hecho ella ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y se veía bastante agradable "necesita darle unas clases de cocina a Temari" pensó el pelirrojo mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Al mismo tiempo se escuchaban los pasos de los dos hermanos que bajaban soñolientos las escaleras. Se sorprendieron al ver que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y tenía buena cara, ya que la mayoría de veces que cocinaba la mayor sabaku no la comida se veía distinta y hasta dudaban de su procedencia. Se veía la cara de felicidad de kankuro al tener un buen desayuno y sin mas se sentó en la mesa.

-creo que deberías venir mas a menudo Matsuri, esto se ve delicioso no como los de Temari-dijo riendo

-que dijiste-le tiro un puñetazo en la cara

-¡auch!, no tenias que hacer eso ni que estuviera mintiendo verdad Gaara?-miro a su hermano menor esperando una respuesta

-a mi no me mires, yo no se de que hablas-no quería traicionar a Kankuro pero si decía lo que pensaba podría tener el mismo destino que su hermano y no iba a correr el riesgo con su hermana.

-Temari, por favor siéntate-sonrió Matsuri

Todos se sentaron a desayunar, no había pasado ni diez minutos cuando tocaron desesperadamente la puerta, los hermanos se miraron desconcertados, Kankuro se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Kankuro! ¿Dónde está Gaara?-dijo alterado

-Baki pasa algo-pregunto el marionetista

-Gaara tienes que venir rápido, uno de nuestros hombres apareció herido-hablo entre cortado por el cansancio

Gaara se paró de la mesa y se dirigió donde Baki para luego irse con él, estaba preocupado por lo que había dicho si antiguo sensei y sin percatarse dejo a Matsuri sin despedirse. Ella solo agacho la cabeza con una mirada triste. Temari le dijo que eso pasaba a menudo que no se preocupara, pero sus palabras hicieron que la preocupación de ella aumentara "si esto sucede a menudo, que pasara cuando nuestro hijo lo necesite y el tenga que irse a alguna misión" pensaba la chica. Sabía que no podía decirle a Gaara que dejara su trabajo pero ocuparse de su hijo era algo más importante. Ya habían pasado horas desde que se había ido y aun no regresaba. Si algo estaría mal sería mejor que estuviera con él, Matsuri se fue de su casa para dirigirse a la oficina de su amado.

Gaara estaba reunido con los del consejo viendo la solución del problema. Tenían que descubrir quien había atacado al ninja, se pusieron de acuerdo para mandar a un grupo anbu pero si no daba resultado, el mismo iba a tener que ocuparse del asunto. Al terminar la reunión los ancianos salieron de la oficina del kage haciendo ver que alguien estaba ahí parado esperando a que se fueran y hasta pudo haber escuchado la conversación.

-¿Matsuri, estás bien?- preguntó

-sí, es que ya son las 4 y te fuiste a las 7 de la mañana-hablo un poco molesta

-lo siento, es que sucedió algo y tuve que atenderlo mas bien creo que voy a llegar tarde a la casa, ahora tengo mucho trabajo-agarro un papel y se dispuso a leerlo

-ese es el problema-cruzo los brazos molesta

-¿Qué? A que te refieres-se paro y se dirigió donde ella

-cuando tu hijo tenga un problema o quiera hablar contigo tu no vas a estar porque vas a tener que atender los problemas de la aldea, Gaara eso no es justo para nosotros-exclamo la chica

-es un riesgo que voy a tener que tomar, tal vez no siempre este con nuestro hijo pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible, entiéndeme-sus palabras se habían convertido en suplica

-no tienes que dejarlo completamente, pero que uno de tus hermanos se hagan cargo de los problemas que ocurran en la aldea-Gaara se estaba molestando

-en la mañana me dijiste que lo sentías y ahora me vienes con esto, ¿Por qué?-reclamó

-lo se, pero me di cuenta que si esto era seguido tu nunca nos verías y esa no es la vida que quiero para nuestro hijo-sintió como sus mejillas se empapaban de lagrimas

-encontraremos una solución, ya veras-sus manos se acercaron a ella para secarle las lagrimas

-solo hay una solución, debes escoger-lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-no lo voy a hacer, no tienes derecho a pedirme que escoja entre mi hijo y mi aldea-volvió a su escritorio

-es increíble, mi hijo no va a vivir alejado de su padre porque siempre está metido en su maldita oficina, no lo voy a permitir- se fue cerrando la puerta con una fuerza que casi la rompe

Después de esta discusión Matsuri no quería ver a Gaara, no le abría la puerta y cada vez que el la veía en la calle ella solo se negaba a hablar con él. La única forma de comunicarse era a través de sus hermanos que la ayudaban con el embarazo. Después de unas semanas, Gaara tuvo que irse de la aldea para obtener información sobre un grupo de ninjas que querían atacar su aldea dejando a Kankuro a cargo, ya que Temari estaba mas ocupada haciéndose cargo de Matsuri, cuando se entero que tenía que partir se dio cuenta que la madre de su hijo tenía razón, si él se iba siempre jamás cuidaría de él o ella esta vez se tenía que ir por un tiempo aproximado de 5 meses. Le dejo una carta diciéndole que sentía haber discutido con ella y ojala lo llegue a perdonar. Cuando Matsuri lo leyó quiso ir corriendo a hablarle pero era muy tarde, él ya se había ido de suna. Solo tenía que esperar a que regrese de su misión, su único consuelo era que si regresaba a tiempo podría ver a su hijo nacer pues para ese entonces tendría 7 meses de embarazo.

Ya había pasado tres meses y Kankuro estaba al borde de la histeria con tanto trabajo, pero prefería hacer eso que atender los problemas del embarazo ya que él no sabía nada de esas cosas, hasta se podría decir que se ponía muy nervioso con ese tipo de temas. Por otro lado, Matsuri no tenía noticias de Gaara mas que "él está bien" o "ya regresara pronto" y eso le deprimía, pero su ya abultada barriga le hacía recobrar las esperanzas. Además tenía que reconoces que Temari la había ayudado bastante, sin ella habría estado perdida. "solo faltan dos meses mas mi niña, tu papa ya va a llegar" decía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Continuara….

Bien creo que este capitulo no fue tan bueno, pero es que el sueño me vence, ojala y les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito. Bueno ya estoy terminando el ultimo espero colgarlo pronto. Dejen sus reviews porfas, como siempre debo decir que me es importante saber si mi historia fue buena. Graciasss

Chau! Besos…


	3. ya llego la hora

Lo siento si me demore mucho en colgar, como ya explique antes estaba en exámenes y si no lo explique ya lo estoy diciendoXD. Pues y yo pensaba escribir otro gaamatsu pero me voy de viaje de prom!! Wii

Bueno ahora una breve explicación por así decir.

"_blablabla"-_ pensamientos

-blablabla- diálogos

(blablabla)- notas del autor, yoo!!:)

Bueno sin mas….Disfruten el cap!!!

El tiempo se acercaba, ya estaba a punto de pasar los dos meses para que regresara Gaara, aunque para los hermanos sabaku no y Matsuri parecía como si hubiera pasado casi el doble. Solo faltaba una semana para poder recibirlo, todos habían acordado en esperarlo en la entrada de la aldea, pero Temari no le dejó ir a Matsuri por su embarazo. Ya con sus siete meses era peligroso que hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

Matsuri estaba sentada en el balcón de su cuarto, la noche se veía hermosa el cielo estaba despejado las estrellas brillaban como pequeños diamantes y la luna llena se veía enorme, era la noche perfecta o eso creía pero sabía que faltaba alguien a su costado para que pueda ser perfecta. _"Espero que vengas pronto, ya te estamos extrañando". _Pensaba mientras unas lagrimas acariciaban su piel. Al mirar su vientre sonrió un poco y le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna.

A la nanita, nanita,  
a la nanita de aquel  
que llevó el caballo al agua  
y lo trajo sin beber.

Duérmete, niño chiquito,  
duérmete y no llores más,  
que se irán los angelitos  
para no verte llorar.

-Que linda canción, ¿Dónde la aprendiste?- se le acercó

-me acordé que mi mama me la contaba cuando era pequeña- respondió mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-no te preocupes, ya llegara pronto-dijo alentándola

-lo sé, pero es que tengo miedo-sus ojos derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas mas

-él también tiene miedo, pero él te ama y yo creo que debes confiar más-

-en la que no confio es en mi, tal ves no sea tan buena madre, ¿Qué voy a hacer si mi hijo no me quiere?-pergunto confundida

-no seas tonta, claro que te va a querer y mucho, además para eso estoy yo- le dedico una sonrisa

-¿y no te olvidas de Kankuro?- pregunto riendosa

-jaja, no porque él no sabe de estas cosas ya vez como esta tratando de hacer el trabajo de Gaara, no lo hace tan bien pero se esta esforzando-

-si lo sé, debe estar muy estresado-dijo tapándose con una manta

-bueno me voy para que descanses, mañana será un buen día, vas a ver-dicho esto se fue

Gaara estaba cansado y herido acababa de tener una pelea con varios ninjas enemigos que querían apoderarse de suna, y aunque lo había logrado impedir no tenía fuerzas para continuar avanzando. Para su suerte (siempre hay un suertudo XD) un extranjero se dirigía a esos sitios y lo encontró desmayado en el suelo. Lo levanto y al darse cuenta de que era de la aldea de la arena lo llevo hasta la entrada, no sin antes curar sus heridas. No estaban lejos así que solo les tomaria una noche llegar hasta su destino. El viajero se había dado cuenta de que faltaba poco para llegar puesto que desde lejos se veía la entrada y los guardias vigilando.

-¡oiga usted! No puede pasar sin identificación- dijo uno de los guardias

-no tengo ninguna, pero encontré a este joven que es de su aldea- dijo el señor

Los guardias se acercaron con cautela por si fuera una trampa y cuando lo vieron bien se dieron cuenta que era el kazekage.

-¡kazekage sama! Rápido traigan asistencia médica- ordeno

-bueno, yo creo que ya me voy- se dio vuelta

-alto, de seguro Gaara sama deseara hablarte, no puede irse-lo siguió hasta la entrada de suna

A las horas siguientes Gaara estaba echado en una camilla, estaba durmiendo en un cuarto del hospital, mientras le avisaron a Kankuro que habían encontrado al kage. Bastaba decir que Kankuro salió volando de su oficina(osea la oficina de Gaara) para dirigirse a ver a su menor hermano. Llego al hospital en un santiamén se dirigió a la entrada y pregunto por el cuarto del pelirrojo, le dijeron que estaba bien que solo había gastado mucho chakra pero de igual forma insistió para verlo. Se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió con cautela para no despertarlo.

-no tenías que venir por mi, anda haz tu trabajo-abrio los ojos

-¡Gaara! Estas despierto- dijo sorprendido

-sí, pero no se como llegue aca- dijo sentandose

-bueno, me informaron que un señor te encontró y te trajo para aca, te esta esperando por si quieres hablar con él- puso sus manos en su nuca mientras le sonreía

-¿Qué te hace gracia?-dijo con una voz fría

-no es nada, simplemente que tuvieron que rescatarte, kazekage-lo había logrado enfadar

-que acaso no tienes cosas importantes que hacer, como atender mi aldea- lo fulmino con la mirada

-vale, vale. Ya me voy-se paro y se encamino hacia la puerta

-antes de que te vayas, ¿has visto a Matsuri?- dijo agachando la cabeza

-te habías tardado en preguntar, pues su barriga a crecido bastante y cuando reciba el mensaje que le di para que venga podrás verla - cerró la puerta al irse

Gaara lanzo un suspiro al aire para después volver a recostarse en su cama, pues todavía se encontraba muy cansado después de haber perdido tanto chakra en la batalla con esos ninjas. Se durmió rápidamente por un buen momento hasta sentir que alguien lo estaba tocando, pero no en cualquier parte, sentía que lo estaban besando. Al darse cuenta supo que era Matsuri así que sin hacer que pare abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se junten, querían recompensar en alguna forma el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. Aunque no querían se separaron por la falta de aire.

-estas preciosa-dijo al verla

-gracias, me creció bastante la barriga-dijo sonrojada

-sí, mi hijo ya esta creciendo- dándole un beso a su barriga

-no me importa que te vayas por un mes o un año, solo quiero estar segura de que regresaras con nosotros que siempre estaras a mi lado-dijo sollozando

-perdóname por ser tan duro, debería comprenderte un poco mas- hablo seriamente

-cuando Kankuro me aviso que estabas en el hospital, me asuste demasiado tenía miedo de ir y enterarme que no ibas a sobrevivir- se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas

Gaara se levanto de la cama algo débil y le limpio las lagrimas, se cambio por su ropa de kage que Kankuro le había llevado y se dispuso para salir diciéndole a Matsuri que él ya estaba bien y no era necesario quedarse mas tiempo en el hospital. Las enfermeras y los doctores le impidieron el pase para salir, decían que tenia que descansar un poco mas pero Gaara no hizo caso a sus sugerencias y se fue del hospital de la mano con Matsuri, que lo veía alegremente. Se dirigieron a su casa para saludar a Temari que no pudo ir al hospital por prepararle el almuerzo a Masuri, después de todo Temari era la que mas ayudaba con el embarazo. Llegaron a la casa y Gaara abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana cocinando tan cuidadosamente. Ciertamente le alegraba que su hermana se preocupara tanto por su novia, aunque pensó que mas le gustaría decirle de otra forma.

-hola Matsuri, ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada y… ¡Gaara! –dijo sorprendida

-no me tienes que gritar, no estoy sordo-hablo (serio como siempre…)

-es que no me lo esperaba-dijo abrazandolo

-acaso Kankuro no te lo dijo-insinuo el kage

"_Kankuro, me las vas a pagar" _pensó la chica con una mirada de querer asesinar a su hermano (Kankuro)

-bueno, me voy un rato tengo que hablar con Kankuro-dijo el sabaku no

-esta bien, no regreses tarde-le sonrió Matsuri

Gaara cerró la puerta y se fue a ver a su hermano. "que tal estará haciendo de kage, mas le vale que bien porque sino…" pensaba el chico. Camino lento y sin apuros hasta llegar a su oficina la abrió y se encontró con su hermano tratando de entender los papeles que leia, se había concentrado tanto que ni sintió cuando entraba.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto

-ah hola Gaara, no te oí entrar-dijo el marionetista

-bueno venia a pedirte un favor-agacho la cabeza para no dejar ver su sonrojo

-acaso oí bien, sabaku no Gaara pidiendo un favor-Gaara cambio su mirada por una asesina

-era una broma, hare lo que pueda dime que necesitas-dijo su hermano mayor

-pues, ….-estaba inseguro

-anda dime, no tengas vergüenza- a Kankuro realmente le encantaba que su hermano menor necesitara de él

-de acuerdo, yo no estoy seguro pero quiero pedirle a Matsuri que se…

-no me lo tienes que decir, ya entendí pero para que me necesitas-dijo curioso

-queria que me ayudaras a escoger el anillo indicado, pero si estas ocupado no te preocupes-dijo desilusionado

Todavía no se había acostumbrado a necesitar la ayuda de sus hermanos, así que no sabía si iba a aceptar tal vez iban a pensar que es una tontería acompañarlo a comprar, que tan difícil debe ser escoger un anillo.

-no seas tonto, claro que te voy a acompañar- dijo sonriente

Kankuro dejo los papeles y fue a la joyería con Gaara que se veía algo nervioso. Encontraron la tienda y entraron para ser saludados por miles de trabajadores

-¡buenos días! ¿Que desean ver?- pregunto el encargado

-quisiera ver los anillos de compromiso-dijo Kankuro

-que raro, siempre vienen mas personas a escoger un anillo de compromiso- los miro con malicia

Gaara y Kankuro se miraron y se asustaron un poco al ver la cara del vendedor. Cuando regreso con las cajas las abrió y les mostro la cantidad de diferentes clases de anillos de compromiso que había.

-son demasiados, y cada uno totalmente diferente al otro-dijo Gaara

-los dejo solos para que puedan escoger el correcto, tómense su tiempo-y se fue el señor

-maldito vendedor, que acaso no pudo traer solo una caja-abrió una caja

-Kankuro, ya no importa tenemos que buscar el mejor de todos-mientras abria otra caja

Varias horas mas tarde:

-ya no puedo mas, no encuentro ninguno-dijo cansado

-¡oye Gaara!, creo que encontré uno-dijo emocionado

-tienes razón, este es el indicado-dijo aliviado

Llamaron al vendedor para decirle que habían encontrado uno y que se lo llevaban, el señor los miro sorprendidos pues ese era uno de los anillos mas caros que habían pero era obvio que para el kage de suna el dinero no era un problema. Pagaron por el anillo y se dirigieron a la casa y como Gaara pensaba encontrar a Matsuri esperándolo escondió bastante bien el regalo que le tenia, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en la casa solo un pequeño papel que ella le había dejado diciéndole que había salido con Temari a ver cosas para bebes.

Gaara puso el anillo en una cajita que le habían dado en la tienda y lo puso en su bolsillo, se puso un mandil y saco unas cosas de la refrigeradora para hacerle una cena a su amada, ahí le propondría ser su esposo, aunque esa idea le aterraba un poco estaba decidido. Justo al terminar de servir los platos y ponerlos en la mesa, llega Temari con Matsuri, la cual se sorprende al ver esa escena tan romántica. Temari lo vio y le sonrió a su hermano, decidió que lo mejor era que estuvieran solos así que se fue. Definitivamente no era el mismo Gaara que todos conocían y temian, ahora era mas tranquilo y bastaba decir que se había enamorado y eso, no, ella lo había hecho cambiar, y eso era lo que mas les podía alegrar a sus hermanos.

-guau Gaara esto es hermoso, no me lo esperaba-dijo sorprendida

-bueno, espero que sepa tan bien como se ve- y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, disfrutaban la compañía del otro y Matsuri le contaba sobre todas las cosas que había visto con Temari para su hijo. Al terminar Gaara levanto los platos y apoyo una rodilla en el piso, ella se quedo perpleja al ver lo que hacia, no tenia idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-yo necesito decirte algo, mas bien preguntarte pero no estas obligada a aceptar, ni siquiera creo que vayas a aceptar, tal vez te lo pregunto muy rápido…

-dime ya, que me pones nerviosa-dijo Matsuri

-esta bien… ¿deseariascasateconmigo?- dijo

-lo siento no te entendí nada, habla lento y pausado-definitivamente le daba risa verlo así

-¿desearías casarte conmigo?-Matsuri se sorprendió

-…..

-y bien, que decides-dijo mostrando el anillo

-…..

-¿qué pasa?, no quieres-dijo desilusionado

-perdón, claro que si es que me emocione mucho-dijo agarrándole la mano para ponerlo de pie

Gaara le puso el anillo y le dio un beso, no cabía la alegría en el corazón de Matsuri .

Después de ese acontecimiento paso mes y medio, habían acordado en hacer la boda después del nacimiento de su hijo para que también fuera testigo del amor que se tenían sus padres, aunque no lo podría recordar era importante que este presente ahí, obviamente esta idea se le había ocurrido a Matsuri, si bien Gaara estaba de acuerdo, no quería esperar tanto para casarse para su suerte (maldito suertudo XD) el mes había pasado rápido, demasiado rápido.

-¡Gaara apurate!- se paro rápidamente

-¿Qué paso?-pregutno

-no hay tiempo ya es hora-dijo su hermana

Gaara lo entendió inmediatamente, salió corriendo de su oficina, ya era hora, Matsuri daría a luz ese día. Se dirigió a el hospital donde encontró a la enfermera y le dijo que él era el padre del hijo de Matsuri (que raro sono) la enfermera le dio una ropa especial para que se pusiera, Gaara obedeció y entro a la sala de partos. Se alegro de verla así, echada en la cama y apunto de traer a la vida a su hijo. El se puso al costado de ella y le agarro fuerte la mano para decirle que fuera valiente y que no la dejaría sola.

-tienes que pujar una vez mas, solo una vez mas-dijo el medico

-lo siento, ya no puedo- decía llorando

-tu puedes, vamos hazlo-le dijo cierto pelirrojo

-aaahhh!!-grito ante el dolor

-ya esta, es una niña-suspiro el doctor

Llevo a la bebe a que las enfermeras la limpien y le abrigaran de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras la bebe solo lloraba desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a sus padres. Después de unos minutos pusieron a la bebe en el hombro de Matsuri y poco a poco dejo de llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Gaara solo la vio y se lleno de alegría, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, abrazo a Matsuri y le dio un beso a su hija.

-es hermosa-dijo Gaara

- si, tu hija…

-no, nuestra hija-recalco el kage

Pero antes de que alguien continuara tocaron la puerta haciendo pasar a los hermanos tan emocionados que tenían de ver a su sobrina.

_Pensamiento de Gaara:_

_Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener una familia como esta, tal vez me están recompensando por haber estado tanto tiempo solo. Pero a pesar de todo lo que tuve que pasar nada me hace mas feliz que ver esto. Mi familia y mi primer heredero. _

FIN.

Bueno este fic llego a su fi, espero que les haya agradado. También quisiera decir que este fic va dedicado para alobleu. Perdón si no lo puse antes, pero creo que este es el momento perfecto para agradecerte por tan lindos reviews además que tus fics me inspiran mucho. Esta historia va para ti. Espero que te haya gustado el final.

Pronto seguire haciendo mas Gaamatsus. Cuídense muxooo!!!!!


End file.
